Businesses are increasingly service-driven, where a service can, for example, represent a part of or a complete business process. In some examples, the business process depicts the lifecycle of a business object (BO). A number of actions constrained by a set of business policies can result in the BO transitioning from an initial state to a final state during its lifecycle. Constraints can vary for different customized business processes. The validity of a business process can depend on the ability of a BO to reach a final state.